dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Sounds
__TOC__ Some Dragons in Dragon Story have certain sounds or cries that can be heard when you click on a dragon's image in the habitat menu. The following is the list of and the dragon that make them. Sound: Airy Cheerful *Air Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Clown Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Dino Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Easter Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Elf Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Flower Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Jade Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Magic Dragon *Metal Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Midas Dragon *Mist Dragon *Mummy Dragon *New Year Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Origami Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Turkey Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Santa Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Spider Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon Sound: Classic Fearsome *Aether Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Angel Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Elements Dragon *Fire Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Headless Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Independence Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Knight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Light Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Nano Dragon *Night Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nova Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poison Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Royal Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Titan Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Trojan Dragon *Valentine Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Warden Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Wild Dragon *Wraith Dragon Sound: Deep Earthy Roar *Amazon Dragon *Armor Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Castle Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Chess Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Forest Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Glacius the Ancient *Goblin Dragon *Golem Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Helios Dragon *Holly Dragon *Hook Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Island Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Mischief Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Owl Dragon *Planet Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Raven Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rose Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Secret Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Templar Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Viking Dragon *Winter Games Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zombie Dragon Sound: Feminine Roar *Amber Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Aries Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Boo Dragon *Bride Dragon *Charm Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Dream Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Jester Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Libra Dragon *Lily Dragon *Love Dragon *Luck Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Moon Dragon *Naga Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stone Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Virtue Dragon *Winter Dragon *Witch Dragon Sound: Aquatic Dragon *Abominable Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Coral Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Icicle Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Polar Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Social Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Water Dragon Sound: Mature Controlled *Atlantis Dragon *Bat Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Diamond Dragon *Genie Dragon *Gold Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Shell Dragon *Summer Dragon *Super Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Troll Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Yeti Dragon Notes *"Airy Cheerful" and "Classic Fearsome" sounds are the same in baby and juvenile form. The difference in sound comes up when dragons evolve into adult forms. Category:Trivia